The subject matter described herein generally relates to the field of distributed data storage, and, more particularly, to a tag-based approach for selection of test scripts for use in a distributed data storage environment.
Distributed storage systems allow users to reliably store and access large amounts of data. Storage devices (e.g., hard disk arrays, tape drives, NetApp® v-series open storage controllers, Fiber Channel switches, etc.) can be grouped together to provide gains in reliability, performance, and availability of distributed data storage solutions. Distributed storage systems also provide various additional functionality to the users such as backup, high-availability (HA), and redundancy, among others. However, with this additional functionality being provided to the users, there is also an increasing cost of maintaining the reliability of such distributed storage systems.